Elizabeth Lost
by Mortania.Faythe.Hottersander
Summary: Hermione Granger always thought that she was a muggleborn witch but what happens when she finds out differently? And what will she do when she learns who her father is? Rated T for later.
1. Prologue: Birthday

Untitled by: Mortania Faythe Hottersander 

----------------

_A/n 6-9-07: Due to certain inconsistencies, I have re-done some of the details so that they fit more appropriately._

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Olivia and the plot-line.

Enjoy.

--------------------

Prologue.

---------------------

_Entry 101_

_Today, I was let go-which is why I am finally writing. At long last, I feel as though I should be grateful for the Death Eater that took care of me after he was forced upon me. I don't know quite why, but I am glad that he still had a few shards of humanity in him. It happened after dinner the night after my last exams of the first semester of the seventh and final year at Hogwarts. I, of course, decided to retire to the lake just to get a nice stroll in before the rain came and it got too dark or cold, being how it was December and frightfully close to the Christmas Holidays. But, as my luck usually goes-fate had other plans for dear Livy. Although, I truthfully should be dead-I am alive. I was walking after dinner by the forbidden forest. My very own stupidity. When I woke up I was in the middle of a circle of robed witches and wizards-I knew instantly they were Death Eaters. And I also knew that I would either be raped, tortured, or killed. Or all three. However, what I didn't expect was to be raped and then taken into hiding and then let free when the coast was clear. I could have only hoped that the person that claimed me had humanity still intact. I was lucky enough to get such a person. We were forced into consummation of something that neither of us wanted. However, I am a forgiving person and I don't blame him for his mistake. I do however blame him for being stupid enough to join such a group. He took me to a house and healed my physical wounds and let me go. In return, I told him I would be grateful for his choice and I forgave him. So, here I am┘alive. Emotionally hurt-but alive.  
All my love-_

_Livy Gray_

-  
_102._

_I should have had my monthly visitor today-but I didn't. There is one more semester left in the school year-and I myself have been feeling as though I have a bug or something. Poppy said it's going around-the influenza bug┘so I could only hope that that's the cause. I don't think I could handle being with child and not becoming a healer as I have intended for the past three years. I'll update you more later._

_Livy._

--------

_103_

_It's been three months since my last entry. Unfortunately, being as how it's March-I still haven't had a period. So, I took a test-it said I was with child. So, I owled my sister and her husband in London and told her about it. She just finished dental school and I know that if I can't take care of the child she would gratefully take it. Being as how she can't have children. She had a little girl a month ago but it was stillborn┘they named her Jessica-and she's buried in the cemetery by our family manor. I will just put a concealing charm on myself until school is over so I can continue my education here at Hogwarts._

_Livy._

-----

_104_

_Took a potion to find out if it's a girl or boy-it's a girl. I suppose I can name her Elizabeth Jane Gray. Elizabeth after her grandmother and Jane after my sister's middle name. I anticipate the birth of her. I just have a week left at Hogwarts. I went to the infirmary to get some sleep potion and Poppy found out though, and she told me that the chances of my surviving the birth are very small┘that's not very comforting. So, she told me to make arrangements in case┘I wrote Karen and Frank and informed them of this and they said they would raise her as their own-so I left instructions how she should be raised and when it would be appropriate to tell her that she is my daughter and not theirs._

_Love, Livy_.

--------

105.

_Dearest Elizabeth,  
I'm writing you because I know that we'll never have the chance to formally know each other. Madam Pomfrey told me that I wouldn't survive the childbirth. So, I've arranged for you to go to my sister and her husband-Karen Jane Gray-Granger and Frank Allen Granger. Then, I'm going to let her alter your name as she sees fit. I'm telling you this because I'll never get the chance to do it when you're older. As you've read, it was unfortunately a Death Eater that helped conceive you-but nonetheless, it was a generous Death Eater and a person who 3 years ago was a classmate of mine. For the sake of your bloodline, because I've asked explicitly you not know I am or was a muggleborn witch until you are 17...which would be now when you are reading this-I want you to know that you are a half-blooded witch. I do hope that you've inherited two things from your father, Height & Brains Because although I once had a miniscule childhood crush on him-I am the attractive one. I digress however My full name is Olivia Hermione Gray. My birthday is December 19th. My hair is a mousy brown colour and my eyes are hazel. I am a stunning five foot two inches, but I'm very thin. _

_I'll have your mum give you a photo, or I'll include one here. _

_I attended Hogwarts and was a Ravenclaw. "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." My wand is vine wood with unicorn hair. I am excellent in Potions, Arithmancy, and Transfiguration. However, you are your own witch so you'll excel in whatever you choose. Your father is a half-blooded wizard. His mother was a witch and his father was a muggle. If he's around you can present my photo to him and introduce yourself as Elizabeth Jane Gray the daughter of Lady Olivia Hermione Gray. I've left in the care of Professor Minerva McGonagall a pensive. I've also secured several other things for you for when you become of age. Such including-a vault at Grigotts with a reasonable amount of money, a flat in a beautiful section of London, and several effects of mine in the flat. Just ask Minerva for these items and she will be glad to hand them over._

_I am proud of who you are no matter what. I know that you can do anything you set your mind to because you are your mother's daughter. So, now with my final entry and last stroke of the pen, I give you a gift-your father's name._

_I love you with all of my heart my precious little girl._

_Mum._

_Parental information:_

_Mother: Olivia Hermione Gray _

_Father: Severus Sebastian Snape_

----

With that, Olivia closed the book and placed it in a brown envelope in a leather bag and put that in the care of Minerva McGonagall. She placed all her things in the flat in London and locked it and secured it until the day her daughter would turn 17.

Olivia gave birth to a beautiful little girl on September 19th, 1979 in which she named Elizabeth Jane Gray. She died fifteen minutes after bringing the little girl into the world. A week later-her sister and brother-in-law gave the little angel a new name. And they became her parents.

**17 years later. September 19th**.

"Hermione, what do you suppose your mum & dad will send you for your birthday?" A tall, skinny Ronald Weasley asked his best friend as they made their way out of the common room on their trek down to breakfast.

"Probably another book. And some sugar-free candy." Hermione replied shrugging. "What did you get me for my birthday, Ronald?"

"Mum got it. I dunno yet. She'll send it later."

"Ah, well, it should be good." Hermione replied.

"I got you a book, Hermione. It'll be dead useful after we leave here in December." Harry Potter then pulled a book out of his leather bag and handed it over to Hermione.

"A Defense Book! How excellent. You are too right Harry, it will be very useful."

"You're welcome, Mione."

When the trio sat down at the table and the owl posts came through, there was a beautiful black owl that flew in and landed in from of Hermione. Tied to the leg of the creature was a letter.

-------

_Hermione Granger-_

_Happy Birthday. We got you this owl because we figured it would come in handy after December._

_-Yours._

_Fred & George Weasley._

-----

"Who's it from, Mione?" Ron asked while stroking the owl.

"Fred and George. They said it would come in handy after December. I guess I'll name her later."

Another owl flew in and dropped a letter-this one was from her mum and dad.

--------

_Dear Hermione,_

_After 17 years we're so very proud of you. However, we have something to inform you of. Although we have raised you for the past 17 years and tried to teach you the best we knew how-you are really our niece. In the package which is sent with this letter is a journal with an explanation in it and a photograph of your real mother. We don't know what it contains-but we do know that your real mum revealed your biological father's name in the journal. You need to speak with a Professor Minerva McGonagall also to obtain other effects your mother left. We will always love you as our very own child._

_Love,_

_Mum & Dad_

_Uncle Frank & Aunt Karen._  
-----------

A little bit angry, Hermione opened the package which was sent with the letter and a photograph fell out. A woman with brown hair and hazel eyes stood smiling back at her. Hermione turned the photo over and on the back was written a simple message.

-----------

_Olivia Hermione Gray, 17 years old._

_For my darling and beautiful daughter on your 17th_

_Birthday, I do hope life has been good for you._

_Love, your mum_

---------

"Who's that, Mione?" Ron Weasley asked. Hermione flipped the photograph back over and stared at the woman in it.

Hermione's eyes were a little downtrodden when she replied, with a little bit of a broken emotional state of mind look in them. "My mum." Was her only reply.

"That's not your mum, we've seen your mum."

"No, Ronald this is my real mother. You've seen my aunt and uncle. But this is my actual biological mother. According to mum & dad. Hermione answered back and then continued to pull the journal out of the package. She flipped to the last page and saw the names written there, when she read the name of her father-she closed the book in a hurry and stood from the table. "Excuse me, I have something I need to do." She proceeded to walk to the head table where Headmistress McGonagall was seated.


	2. Chapter 1: Gifts & Explanations

Elizabeth Lost 

By: Mortania Faythe Hottersander

-  
A/N: Thank you to all reviewers, notwritten, emofariee666, and hermione snape. Also. Spoiler notice for the sixth book if you haven't read it-if you need to-do it before the 7th book comes out! Also, biscuits in England are cookies I believe.

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing but Olivia and the plot. I apologize for any misspellings or grammatical errors. If you see any that need to be corrected please, by all means, let me know. The wonderful world of Harry Potter I am borrowing from Mrs. JK Rowling a brilliant woman.

-  
Last chapter:

_"No, Ronald this is my real mother. You've seen my aunt and uncle. But this is my actual biological mother. According to mum & dad. Hermione answered back and then continued to pull the journal out of the package. She flipped to the last page and saw the names written there, when she read the name of her father-she closed the book in a hurry and stood from the table. "Excuse me, I have something I need to do." She proceeded to walk to the head table where Headmistress McGonagall was seated._

-------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Gifts & Explanations**

-------------------------------------

After Hermione had read the line her mother had written on the very last line the penmanship stuck in her mind along with her father's name. There were so many questions that she had...so many answers she wished for. It was a good thing she had her biological mother's journal to answer at least some of her questions. So, as she made her way forward to McGongall she compiled a list in her mind that she hoped to ask.

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her new seat at the Head Table watching all her students that had choosen to return to Hogwarts. After the death of Albus Dumbledore, Minerva had faced a dilemma, whether or not to keep Hogwarts running for the students that wanted to go. Although class numbers had shrank, it was still adiment she felt that she keep the school running for those who wanted to learn. Trying to keep her mind off of things she also had been dwelling on past students. Namely, Olivia Gray. She knew that Olivia had a daughter, but she didn't know where she was. She also knew that the daughter of Olivia would be seventeen this year-Another reason she kept the school running-in case she came back. Lost in thought, she hadn't noticed how long the Head Girl had been standing in front of her.

"My apologies, Miss Granger. May I help you?" Minerva asked kindly while looking over her spectacles.

"Professor-Headmistress...erm, I was sent this today." She held out the photograph of her rightful mother to the Headmistress. "And I was told to see you."

Professor Minerva McGonagall's eyes widened the size of a sickle when she saw the smiling and waving figure of Olivia Gray as she had last known her. There was no way...but she looked up at the Head Girl, her prized student and muttered something under her breath. "Great Merlin, you're Livy Gray's daughter..."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked trying to get a better answer.

"Well, I should have put two and two together, who else would spend time in the library and researching things of importance other than her daughter..." Minerva kept on muttering.

"Professor?" Hermione questioned, "Can you be a bit less unlike Professor Dumbledore at the moment?"

Minerva looked at Hermione square in the eyes now, "My apologies, Miss Granger. It appears that you and I need to speak later today if you would meet me in my office before lunch. Happy Birthday, dear." And with that, Minerva McGongall handed the photograph back to Hermione and stood from the table.

The morning classes went by rather quickly and all the Professors notices that the Head Girl wasn't quite with them. She seemed as though she was lost in more thought that usual. An hour before lunch, Hermione took the journal and photograph with the letter to the Headmistress' office. When she knocked on the door, Minerva yelled for her to enter.

"Prof-Head-ugh...what do I call you?" Hermione seemed a bit more flustered than she normally would be in a regular occasion.

"Call me Minerva, dear. Afterall, we are both adults at the moment, and I realize you are respectful, but I find that I think of you as a relative rather than a student. So, please, come in and have a seat. I also must apologize for this morning, my crazy mumbling...it's just you took me by surprise." Minerva explained briefly as Hermione made her way to a soft chair with a table sitting by it with biscuits on it.

"So, can you tell me anything? That's about my real mum?" Hermione questioned her head of house and Headmistress.

"Ah, but of course I can dear. Your mother was a very bright witch, Hermione. She was a muggleborn, and yet the epitimy of a Ravenclaw if we ever saw one. In fact, if we had to find the photo of a true one, your mother's photograph would be the one we would pin on it." Minerva smiled and then continued, "Your mother's real name was of course Olivia Hermione Gray but she preferred to be called Livy. She was a quiet girl with a kind demeanor, fuled by a love of human life. She never made fun of anyone and took any insult with the grace of a cultured woman." Minerva paused, "Would you like tea? I am absolutely parched."

"Yes, please. With lemon."

"Very well, now where was I?" Minerva asked after a glass of tea appeared on the tables.

"Her love of human life and the grace of a cultured woman." Hermione answered.

"Ah, yes. When she was here, she was friends with a fellow muggleborn witch in Gryffindor-Lily Evans. Or, as you are more familiar with her, Lily Potter. Lily and Livy were inseperable up until Lily and James started dating and then graduated. So, Livy began devoting her time to studying books in the library which they graduated her 4th year. Words and knowledge became her best friends and she cherished all the information which passed under her finger. She confided in me the last year she was here, and I helped her figure out what she wanted to do with her life-she was on the way to becoming a healer. She had been working with Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary and we had been paying her steadily since her fifth year for the assistance and internship she was under. However, she never made it to be a healer due to the fact that her life was cut too short. She died shortly after giving birth." Minerva paused to take a drink of her tea then she continued. "You would have gotten along with her beautifully, Hermione. She left a few things in my possession before leaving the school."

"Why did she leave them with you?" Hermione asked quietly. "Why not leave them with my mum, Karen."

"Because, dear child, some things that are magical are left for magical beings to handle rather than muggles. And if I do recall, she didn't want you to know your heritage until you were seventeen because in her opinion, magic was something to be taken care of."

It felt as though Hermione was standing in a room full of cold water with shards of ice prickling her skin. She was so cold and had a million questions but she just couldn't find the words, so she asked the one thing that took little words. "What did she leave me?"

"Well, there are quite a few things, really." Minerva answered while reaching in a drawer of her desk and pulling out a black velvet box. "Starting with this." She handed the box back over to it's rightful owner after seventeen years. She watched as Hermione opened the box and found a silver house key with a piece of paper and an address of a home in London.

"She left me a home?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yes, and I think that the home has several of her things in it." Minerva paused, "She wanted you to be able to get things that she would get for you if she were here."

"After seventeen years, don't you think that I'll have a lot of cleaning to do?" Hermione asked.

"As I said, books became your mother's best friend, Miss Granger-Which means undoubtably she had set a cleaning charm on the house for it to remain immaculately clean.

"What else did she leave you?" Hermione asked while looking at the key and putting it in her pocket.

"Well, over there in that cabinet, there's a pensive that your mother used...and here's another key-this one to a Grigotts account." She handed it to Hermione. "The vault number is on the key." Minerva sighed. "Something that's been bothering me since your mother approached me seventeen years ago, Hermione...who is your father?"

Hermione took a deep breath and looked down at the journal, a painful expression on her face, "That's something that's going to come out at the appropriate time, but right now, it's not it...Thank you Professor...for everything."

"You're welcome, Hermione." Minerva McGongall stood as her prized student walked out of the office with a bit of a new walk and a downcast sort of attitude. The portrait of Albus Dumbledore was behind Minerva and it spoke to her.

"She'll tell you in time, Minerva." Was the only thing the painting had to offer. Minerva nodded and walked out of the office closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 2: Hermione's Rebellion

**Elizabeth Lost**

_by Mortania Faythe Hottersander_

_A/N: Well, thanks to all reviewers and I hope that I keep this going to your expectations. It's not that easy to write a story when you have a 2 month old baby who won't stay asleep and take his naps...cause he'd rather smile at you..: But I love him...I digress._

_June 9th-Revamped with appropriate time scale..._

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except Olivia and the plot. JK Rowling is the evil genius who made this world up. She gets millions of kudos.

--------------------

_Chapter 2_:

**Hermione's rebellion.**

-------------------

Hermione left the Headmistress' office with two keys and a pensive she had shrunk and put in her pocket. A little apprehensive of what was going to happen now. Lunch was nearing but she found that her hunger was still minimal. With not a huge appetite she decided that she would go find somewhere to sit and read some of her mother's journal. She found the perfect place after passing the Transfiguration room and the east corridor. There was a beautiful courtyard with a statue fountain and some roses. The smell was something that had always soothed Hermione when she wasn't with Harry or Ron. So, finding the perfect place to sit in the shade, she sat down and took the journal out of her bag.

Flipping through the pages, she took in the smell. Parchment and ink was her favourite scent in the world. Perhaps that's why she was always in the library. The smell of books and all the knowledge that was passed in them was something that captivated her, ever since she was old enough to go to the London Library and check out books she had been an avid reader.

_This Journal belongs to the likings of:  
Olivia Hermione Gray, Year 7, Ravenclaw_

_Entry 001_

_Journal. _

_Hullo. I just began my final year here at Hogwarts but a week ago. My sister bought me this journal before I left as a gift-Karen is the most wonderful sister, I believe. She's not a witch like me, but rather, she's a really accepting muggle and highly supportive of me. I'm a Ravenclaw...smart, thirst for knowledge, a step above a Slytherin...extremely cunning. _

_Oh! Lily and I have stopped talking. It happened three years ago. She and James began dating and quite frankly, I'm not too thrilled. He's been nothing but a jerk to everyone and she still likes him. I just don't understand. So, instead of gossiping like we use to do in our spare time, I've been spending all mine in the library, infirmary, and talking to Professor McGonagall. That's just since three years ago-needless to say, I've learned quite a bit. There's just so much going on that I don't know how to handle._

This is my last year here at Hogwarts-and I anticipate my life after. There's no university so I can't further my studies in Magic so I'll probably have to go to an actual school to become a Doctor. Yet, I can do internships and earn my Healer's degree. My internship here at Hogwarts has paid me a fair amount however, and I will find myself comfortable in whatever I decide to do. (sigh) Maybe I'll take a year off before beginning work. I'd really like to do something against the likes of you-know-who. I can't deny it though, Dark Arts interests me so very much.

Remus broke it off with me earlier this summer. He said that he had issues. Hell, I know he has issues. I've been supportive though and he's been graduated for a few years, and he could have moved past his crush on me but why he chose to date me I'll never quite figure out. I just can't get over the fact that he decides it's okay to dump me and stop speaking to me right before my final year. He's written me twice, already. But I'm hurt that he did it so I don't think I'll be writing back soon. I really wish there was a way for me to help him in his lycanthropy. Perhaps I could research herbs & runes and spells that could be combined for a potion to help with the side-effects and halt transformation...I'll go to the library and research it and give the list to Professor Slughorn. I'm just tired of having to know that he endures such a torment. Well, it's late-and tomorrow is the weekend. So, I'll probably go research the things tomorrow.

Love, Livy

Hermione closed the journal and looked at the clouds. Her mother dated Professor Lupin after he had already graduated? What else did she not know? "Mum, I wish you were here to answer my questions." Hermione reached over and took a red rose off of the bush. "What am I going to do-my biological father is a killer-or so that's what everyone thinks-I just wish there were a way to find out the truth about him. Why did he do it? Did he have an unbreakable vow with Dumbledore? There are so many questions, and yet, no answers." She sighed and then let out a little laugh, "I'm going nuts, talking to myself."

"We all knew you'd crack sooner or later, Granger." A female's voice came from behind her. She rolled her eyes. "I mean, who wouldn't crack when they're a bookworm?"

"Bugger off, Pansy. Don't you have better things to do? Like run away and join your lover wherever the hell he is?" Pansy narrowed her eyes and stared at Hermione with complete distaste.

"You'll regret that, Granger." She replied.

"I'm sure I will, Pansy. Why don't you just leave me alone before I hex you?"

"You don't have the guts, mudblood."

Hermione turned around with her wand in hand and lifted it "Balbus" and when Pansy opened her mouth to speak again, she was merely babbling incoherently. "Pansy, I just put the babbling curse on you. Now, try to go tell someone who it was and I'll find something worse."

With that, Pansy let out a squeal and ran away. Hermione took a deep breath and smiled to herself. She had finally done what she had always wanted to do all her years at Hogwarts.

"Well done, Miss Granger. But don't you think Miss Parkinson will find someone to tell? If not a professor then one of her Death Eater friends?" The voice was one that Hermione thought she would never hear on Hogwarts grounds ever again. "But seeing as how I'm not a Professor I suppose I can forget that I saw that and simply brush it off. Yet, you might want to watch your back, Granger." Hermione looked up to the statue, her mouth open.

"My back is none of your concern, _sir. _I'm not scared of her or any of her friends." She said very defiantly she began to turn around when the person behind her spoke quietly.

"Don't turn around, Granger...or I shall tell someone that you hexed her."

"Yes sir. Tell me, why should I trust you _if _indeed you _did_ murder the Headmaster?" Hermione asked with a purpose in mind. "Try to sway me to believe you."

"Well, it looks as though you don't have to be swayed...you used the _if _word, Granger. It appears to me that you believe me to be innocent."

"I want you to make me believe it, not just have a conspiracy theory about it."

"He doesn't have to, Hermione." Professor McGonagall was standing facing Hermione and looking at the person behind her. "He's got our trust, we found the truth in Albus Dumbledore's pensive, rest his soul-but you need not concern yourself with that, he's just coming to check in with us and tell us what he's found out. Isn't that right, Severus?"

"Indeed, Minerva."

Hermione looked at the ground and then to the journal in her hand. "Professor McGonagall, I'm ready to tell you the answer to the question you asked me earlier." McGongall tilted her head and looked at the girl curiously.

"Granger, couldn't you take the time to chat with the Headmistress at a later time, when I am without limited time?"

"I would _sir_, but you see this concerns someone you once knew." Hermione answered with a bit of a smart elec tone. McGongall narrowed her eyes. Hermione handed the journal to Minerva McGongall and turned it to the last page. When Minerva's eyes scanned over the last line she dropped the journal and brought her hands to her mouth.

Severus Snape stood with his arms crossed tapping his foot on the ground when Hermione turned around after picking up the journal. She then walked over to him and reached in her robes, pulling out the portrait of her mother.

"I believe you knew her?" She asked quietly, he had a calculating look on his face.

"Where did you get this Granger?" His tone was harsh and had a bit of curiousity and pure regret dripping from it.

"Severus," Minerva's shaky voice spoke at last, "meet your daughter."

Severus Snape blinked and narrowed his eyes and he shook his head, "It's not possible."

"It's all right here, sir." Hermione said holding up the journal. "The diary of my real mother."

-----------------

_Sorry it's so short, but I'm working on the next part._

_-  
balbus is latin for stammering, stuttering, & fumbling._


End file.
